Enemies
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton are enemies will they stay that way when they have to work together? SLASH M/M CENTON


ENEMIES

If there was one word to describe what John Cena thought of Randy Orton it would be hate. Yeah they work together but they don't like each other and now John has to teach him how to be a face instead of a heel they were meeting at a bar in the hotel John decided if he was going to be spending time with Randy he needed alcohol. He was sitting there not caring about the people around him When Randy sat down across from him smirking he was having to much fun in annoying John for John's liking.

John glared at him before ordering another drink. "What not going to buy me a drink Cena?" Randy asked smirking.

John groaned "you earn enough you can buy your own fucking drink asshole." John said Randy grinned John was already annoyed with the viper and he had only just sat down.

"So what are you going to teach me then, let me guess how to suck up to everyone you see and kiss all the kiddies and flirt with the housewives?" Randy asked John was getting angry.

"Look if you don't wanna be here leave I aint keeping you here I could be out right now getting laid but no I'm stuck here with the likes of you Orton." John spat Randy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry so who would you be fucking then if you weren't here with me uh lets see, Mike? Or Evan maybe? Or maybe it would be Morrison?" Randy said John sighed. "None of them actually maybe it would be Teddy or Codes you never know." John said Randy's eyes darkened in a rage.

"You keep the fuck away from my boys." Randy warned John laughed "your boys? if they were your boys why are they with me more than you? I bet you wish you could bend them over and slam into them you'd like it trust me I know." John said smirking.

Randy went quiet. "Have you really slept with them?" John sighed "only Teddy but that was when he was married he wanted to experience it so I helped him out." John told him Randy was relieved.

John ordered another drink he was nearly drunk and was being a total idiot. "You know when we were in OVW together I always thought you were hot." John said Randy looked surprised.

"Really and what about now?" John checked Randy out "you're still hot but the tats make you even sexier they add character I guess. But your attitude stinks." John told him Randy smirked maybe he could get John into bed not really caring about the attitude remark.

"You got a boyfriend John?" Randy asked John shook his head he was completely wasted right now. "Had one but he left me when he got injured but not only that he left me for the guy that injured him fucking asshole." John ranted.

Randy was interested in who it was. "Who was it?" John looked at him "think about it Orton who is out right now injured?" John told him Randy thought about it and one name came to mind. "Hunter?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "yup he's fucking the human jar of mayonnaise now so fuck him I guess, he wasn't that good in bed anyway he never wanted to try new things it was always missionary it was boring but he did look after me I guess so I got something out of it." John said laughing.

Randy was stunned he never thought John would have been involved with Hunter of all people it was weird. He glanced over at John who was nearly falling asleep Randy smiled he looked so cute. He got up and went over to John and helped him stand up. "Come on Cena lets get you to bed." Randy told him John groaned "no I wanna get laid." John whined.

Randy carried him to his room and laid him down on the bed. John was becoming more sober he looked over at Randy and smirked. "Orton wanna do me a huge favor?" John asked Randy smiled "sure what?" John grinned "fuck me." John said Randy smirked and nodded and headed over to where John was.

Randy straddled John's waist and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips the kiss soon turned passionate Randy's tongue was in John's mouth massaging and tasting all that John had to offer. "God you kiss good" Randy whispered against John's lips. Randy pulled away from John's lips and moved to his neck biting and licking at the flesh trying to taste as much of John as he could. "Oh god" John groaned he had never felt like this Randy was way better than any of his other partners could ever hope to be. "That's it baby moan for me I want to hear you moan and beg me to please you"

Randy smirked down at John he had his eyes screwed shut in pleasure Randy was loving having this man beneath him moaning because of his actions it was a beautiful sight.

Randy moved away from John's neck and collarbone and started licking his way down to John's nipples circling the left one with his tongue and then enclosing his mouth around the hard nub he started to suck as hard as he could and he then started nibbling at it. He then moved and repeated the action on John's right nipple. "Oh shit Randy god your mouth is good" Randy smirked knowingly "I know" Randy said smugly. Randy started tracing patterns on John's chest and abs with his tongue every so often biting the flesh causing John to groan in ecstasy. He made it down to John's hips and started licking them ferociously.

He looked up at John who still had his eye's close and was now licking his lips. Randy reached down and began to unbuckle John's belt once the belt was loose he proceeded to rid John of his Jeans once they were off he threw them onto the floor he got up off the bed and took his own jeans off leaving the two wrestlers in nothing but there underwear. Randy started rubbing John's thighs ghosting over his erection he started kissing them trying to get John to beg him for it he loved it when they begged him he was nearly at John's clothed erection but he pulled back and set to work on the other thigh Randy could tell John was getting impatient because he kept thrusting his hips forward trying to get the point across to Randy, but Randy paid no attention to it. He needed to hear the word come out of John's mouth before he would do what he wanted.

"Orton will you fucking touch me already you're driving me fucking nuts" Randy just sat up but kept rubbing John's thighs "what is it that you want? I'm not a mind reader you have to tell me what you want me to do" Randy snickered John was going insane "oh fuck Randy I need…god I need you to touch me" Randy kept the rubbing up this time touching John's clothed erection and holding his hand there briefly before moving back to his thighs. "I am touching you" Randy whispered as he leaned in to kiss John's plush and full lips. John groaned in frustration "I want you to fucking touch my cock…I need you to put your lips around it and suck me off NOW" John pleaded in a demanding tone. Randy tilted his head to the side "okay then you demanding bitch" Randy growled as he ripped John's underwear off in one swift motion.

He looked down at John's hard cock and licked his lips "oh yeah I'm going to enjoy this treat." Randy snickered. He lowered his mouth around John's cock and began licking and sucking at the head changing the speed and hardness every so often "oh god Randy please suck me faster" John moaned. Randy did as asked and started sucking on John's cock as fast and hard as he could taking John's member all the way into his mouth until he felt it hit the back of his throat he was loving the taste of John it was a mixture of sweet and salty.

John could see Randy's head bobbing up and down as Randy engulfed his Hard cock he was getting closer and closer to climax every time Randy would take his member in his mouth when Randy was about to release the hard dick from his mouth he grazed over the skin with his teeth. "Oh fuck Randy that's it keep going fuck suck me for all I have oh shit" John was thrusting his hips up trying to get as much of his sick in Randy's sweet mouth. He was getting closer to coming but he wanted to stop he wanted to come while Randy was fucking him hard and fast. He pulled Randy off of his cock and leaned up to kiss him he could taste himself on Randy's lips it was heaven.

"I want you in me now fuck I want you to shove your big juicy cock so far up my ass that I can't see straight." John moaned. Randy was getting harder by the second if John didn't shut his fucking mouth he was going to come without even fucking the tight sweet ass on display. Randy reached over to his night stand and produced a bottle of lube that he was planning on using on himself later on he drizzled some of the lube onto his fingers he entered John with his index finger taking it up to his knuckle he started moving it around he pulled the finger out and went back in with two.

He started scissoring his fingers trying to stretch John so he would be able to fit his cock up his ass he pulled out and went back in with three John was now thrusting himself onto the fingers trying to make them go as deep as he wanted a second later Randy's fingers poked at the little spot inside John that made him scream to the heavens. "OH FUCK YES" John moaned loudly nearly loud enough the entire floor would hear him. Randy looked pleased with himself he was proud that his actions got John to let out that kind of primal scream.

John needed more he wanted Randy in him right now. "Fuck Randy fuck me already god I want it and need it so fucking bad." Randy smiled as he kissed John on the lips his tongue sneaking into John's mouth trying to taste as much as he could. He grabbed hold of John's shoulders and flipped them so John was now on top of him. John was unsure at what Randy was doing. "John I want you to ride me I want to watch as you fuck yourself on my cock" If John could have gotten any more turned on and hard at that comment he did, John shrugged his shoulders and straddled Randy's hips Randy watched on in amazement as he watched John sink down onto his hard member.

"Oh fuck god you're so fucking tight John move fucking ride me" John's head flew back as he started riding Randy for all he was worth he would pull away from Randy's cock and sink down back onto it he watched in awe as Randy's eye's rolled into the back of his head it was a beautiful sight. "Fuck Randy you feel so good in me you fucking fill me up god damn it touch me please touch me." John moaned Randy gripped John's member in his palm and started fisting him but kept in time with John's riding him. Both men were getting close they could feel it John's tight walls were starting to suffocate Randy so he knew John was going to come soon and the feeling of the walls tightening made Randy feel absolute pleasure.

"Fuck Cena I'm gonna fucking comes soon oh shit…keep going." Randy was furiously pumping John's cock he wanted the older man to spill his seed on his chest and stomach "come for me Cena I want you to explode your cum all over me now do it!" At those words pleasure washed over John as he came all over Randy's hands and abs. "oh god Randy I'm cuuuuuummmmmming" John was still riding Randy at a faster pace now Randy couldn't stand it he needed to come "oh fuck yeah keep going baby…ooooohhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuck" Randy screamed as he filled John's tunnel with his seed. A minute later John got off of Randy and collapsed next to him both men panting for breath. Randy got up and went and got a wet towel to clean themselves up with once they were clean they just laid there.

"I have to say Randy you are a sex god I have never been fucked like that in my life" John commented while laying his head on Randy's chest. Randy chuckled "yeah well you aint' to bad either John fuck your ass is very fuckable." Randy complemented. They continued to lay there John didn't know if he should leave. "Should I leave I mean…..uh do you want me to leave Orton?" John stammered Randy leant over and kissed John on the lips passionately "nah you should stay" John just nodded as they fell asleep in each others arms.

John woke up the next morning with a splitting headache he rolled over and was shocked and embarrassed by the sight he was in bed naked with Randy Orton. "What the fuck did I drink last night?" John muttered to himself as he got out of bed and got dressed trying not to wake Orton up. He went to the bathroom and had a piss before walking out he took a deep breath before leaving the room without waking the viper.

He quickly made his way down the hall to his own room and he threw up all the alcohol from the night before coming up. He had a quick shower before heading downstairs for a coffee. He saw Mike and Morrison sitting there so he decide to join them. He sat down and they looked up at him. John groaned.

"What the fuck happened to you last night? You look like shit." Mike said Morrison agreed by nodding his head. "I got drunk because I had that thing with Orton." John explained as he drank his coffee and rested his head on the table.

He stayed like that for a good ten minutes nearly falling asleep he didn't even realize that Mike and Morrison had left he looked up and came face to face with a smirking Orton. "What!" John snapped he wasn't in the mood.

Randy just kept looking at him he was glad when Ted and Cody joined them at the table. "You okay there Cena?" Ted asked John nodded "yeah just hungover I had a bad night." John said.

"Why what happened?" Cody asked John sighed "just drank too much and passed out in my room." John said glaring at Orton who was still smirking. "You're invited to our place this week you can stay since we live in Tampa and you are still building your place." Ted said.

John smiled "thanks guys I think Adz is getting annoyed with me being there the house should be done in a month I think." John said Ted and Cody smiled at him. "Randy's staying there this week too it's gonna be awesome." John nodded "yeah awesome" John muttered.

Half an hour later all four men left John could feel Randy's eyes on him in the elevator he wasn't looking forward to talking to him at all he quickly got off on his floor and rushed to his room. He closed the door behind him and started packing his things he got his things and headed down to the lobby to check out he was flying into the next town.

Once at the airport John checked in and went to get another coffee he was feeling the effects of too much alcohol. "So how did your night go with Orton last night?" Adam asked as he came and sat next to him John swallowed hard. "Good….fine you know whatever it doesn't matter." John said Adam looked at him like he was a crazy person.

"You okay John?" Adam asked John nodded "fine…great perfect, anyway I'm staying with Ted and Codes this week so you can have some alone time." Adam smiled and nodded. "Thanks dude I just want to spend some time with Evan alone." John nodded and smiled.

When John went to find his seat for the plane ride he sighed when he realized he was sitting next to Orton that was the last thing he needed he went to his seat and sat down and put his I-Pod on hoping to ignore Randy for the entire trip. Randy smirked when he saw John sitting next to him this was perfect. Last night was the best sex he had ever had and he wanted another piece of the man next to him he just had to persuade John.

John glanced to his side and saw Randy was smirking at him it was weird and annoying he just closed his eyes and went back to staring out the window trying to ignore the eyes that were burning into him. He finally had enough and snapped taking his headphones out he glared at Orton. "Why the fuck are you staring at me?" John asked heatedly Randy just kept smirking.

"No reason just wanna feel you again I wanna fuck you. Wanna make you moan my name, wanna cum inside of you." Randy whispered John was getting hot under the collar so he got up and headed to the bathroom.

John stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror Randy was an asshole he was rude cocky, mean, controlling bitch. But he was getting hot by what Randy was saying and the images of last night kept coming back to him. John on top of Randy riding him and that gorgeous cock buried in him. "Fuck!" John muttered noticing his hard on. John didn't even realize the door had opened and a figure stepped in John was too engrossed in his thought he jumped when he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

John spun around and saw Randy standing there arms crossed over his chest smirking. John sighed. "Can I not have some privacy?" John asked Randy shook his head no. "Nah there's something I need to do first." Randy said as he smiled at John before lowering himself down to his knees in front of John.

The mere sight of it is enough to make John's world tip a little more to the side, but it's really the mischievous smirk on Randy's lips, and then those same lips closing around his erection, his cheeks hollowing as he takes more of John into his mouth, that does the trick and turns it completely upside down.

Randy's pace is mercilessly quick, his mouth hot as hell. John grabs on to a wall to his side for balance as Randy moans around him. John's other hand balls into a fist and punches the wall behind him, the only thing still keeping him standing. It's all a little much, and it's not like they are in a room they're in a plane for fucks sake just in case Randy hasn't noticed, there's a plane full of colleagues just outside the door.

John feels his nails dig into Randy's shoulders as he clutches onto him and pushes slightly, trying to regain some control over the situation. Instead, Randy knocks that plan right on its head. He looks up at John, blue eyes dark and smoky with arousal, lips swollen.

He goes back down onto John's cock and slowly starts to take all of John into his mouth loving the taste and relishing the moment he is giving John Cena a blow job. "Oh fuck…so good." Randy heard John moan. John was loosing control he thought Hunter had a good mouth Randy was just off the charts talented with his mouth.

Randy's hands were rolling John's balls in them John was slowly but surely loosing it. "Fuck Randy you look so pretty on your knees. FUUUCK!" John groaned as Randy deep throated him John's hips were bucking he was basically face fucking Randy and Randy didn't seem to care. "Fuck….gonna cum." John warned so Randy quickened the past and started sucking harder. Randy looked up and locked eyes with John. Randy gave a wink and that was John's undoing he gave a guttural moan and filled Randy's mouth with his seed. Randy continued to lap up John's cum before releasing John with a pop and putting John back in his pants before giving him a hard kiss and leaving.

John stood there in shock did that really happen did Randy Orton get on his knees for him what the fuck is going on? We're supposed to hate each other not be fucking each other even though the sex is great but no this is so fucking wrong John he's your enemy on and off screen remember when you found out he fucked Hunter when you first started dating? What was he to do he had to work with Randy how was he going to keep his want for Orton in check?

He finally walked back out to his seat and sat down and turned away from Randy and ignored him for the rest of the flight. Once in the next city John hurried to get his bags and headed for the hotel he needed to be as far away from Randy as possible before he did something he'd regret.

He got to his room and just laid down on the bed needing to just sleep it off why the fuck was Randy doing this to him? And why the hell did he have some sort of power over him it was just plain crazy. He decided to forget all about it.

He had a quick shower and headed down to the pool for a swim he grabbed a towel and left. He got down there and just dove straight in. he started doing laps he was just trying to forget about everything that was going on. First there was this stupid working with Randy, then there was Randy wanting to fuck him it was all beginning to be a bit much.

He stopped swimming and went for another shower and headed for the arena. He was set to be facing Adam tonight so it was sure to be a good match. He went to his locker room and dropped his things on before going to the stands to sit and think. That was where he felt most relaxed out of everywhere in the world.

He just sat there staring down at the ring preparing for the match trying to get in his zone. "Hey John." Evan Bourne said as he sat next to him John smiled at the young man. "Hey Evan what's going on?" Evan shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing Steph wants to see you." John nodded and thanked Evan before getting up and heading for Stephanie's office.

John walked through the halls looking for her office but was stopped by Randy getting in his way John scowled at him. "What the fuck do you want Orton?" John asked.

Randy just shrugged but kept the smile on his face. "What a guy can't say hi to the guy that he fucks?" John glared at him. "Fucks you think this is going to continue?" John asked cocking an eyebrow Randy nodded "yeah you're my fuck friend Cena and I want you to come to my locker room soon bye." Randy said.

John was confused he was nobody's fuck friend he wasn't going to let Orton use him for sex even though it was damn good. He wasn't going to go and see Randy no way in hell. He stopped outside of Stephanie's office ad knocked lightly. He hear a muffled 'come in' so he entered and smiled seeing one of his best friends looking beautiful in her business attire.

"Hey Steph you wanted to see me?" John said as he walked into the office. Stephanie looked up from the papers scattered al over her desk and smiled. "Yeah John I have some news please take a seat." John nodded and sat down.

"So what's going on it seems important." Stephanie nodded "it is I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it…..Hunter is coming back next week he will be working with some of the younger guys until he is fit enough to return to the ring so he'll be at every Raw and every house show." John looked shocked and mad. "Ok is that all?" John asked Steph nodded. John got up and left.

John walked down the hall way and didn't know what to think. Hunter was coming back to work and he had to be around him. He had to watch as Hunter and Sheamus were together how the hell was he going to get through this? It was bad enough he had the stresses of work and trying to find a new house but add on top of that he had Orton hounding him and now his ex would be returning how was he going to cope?

John went to catering and got a bottle of water and went back down the hall he sat on the floor with his back against the wall with his knees to his chest. He was staring into space when Ted came up and sat next to him. They talked for a minute about that weekend coming up where John was staying and Ted's and Cody's along with Randy.

Ted was concerned about John so he went to talk to Cody but Randy was in there also he sat down on one of the benches. "Codes I think there's something wrong with JC." Ted said as he started getting ready Randy's looked up at the mention of John.

"Why would you say that?" Cody asked Ted sighed "he is sitting on the floor in the hallway just staring into space something has happened it's weird I have never seen my best friend act like that in all my life." Cody nodded. "Maybe he's lonely?" Cody suggested Ted shrugged "I don't know but we are having dinner with him tonight me, you and JC you wanna come Orton?" Ted asked Randy Shrugged but nodded "cool so just us four" Ted said Cody smiled.

Randy quietly slipped out of the room in search of John who was still sitting there but was being hounded by Sheamus. John looked like he was going to burst into tears. John brushed him off and left for his locker room. Randy approached Sheamus.

"What the hell were you sayin to Cena? He looks miserable." Sheamus smirked "oh nothing just that an old friend will be returning next week and for him to keep a look out for what he lost." Sheamus told him before leaving. Randy was thinking what the hell he meant by it but it was time for his match so he had to leave but had to remember to ask Cena about it later on.

Later that night John went back to the hotel and changed he really wasn't in the mood for spending the evening with Ted and Cody but they were his best friends so he would put up with it. He headed back down to the lobby where he waited for them to arrive they were going to a quiet steakhouse down the road. John stood there and glanced at his phone he sighed when he saw he had a missed call from Hunter he didn't want to see or hear from that asshole Sheamus had said it all.

"Johnny!" John heard being screamed he turned around and saw Cody, Ted and Randy walking towards him he smiled when Cody launched himself into John's awaiting arms. John smiled as he put Cody down he gave Ted a hug and smiled at Randy which Randy thought was odd. They arrived at the restaurant and ordered their food. John sat there staring into space drinking he wanted to get drunk to forget all about Hunter returning.

"Are you okay Jay?" Ted asked John snapped out of his gaze and nodded. "Yeah fine just got something on my mind that's all." John said "anything you wanna share with the class?" Cody asked John smiled "Hunter is coming back next week I just feel like an idiot I actually thought he loved me but whatever I wanna get drunk." John said.

Randy eyed him suspiciously something was very wrong with his new found sex friend and he was determined to find out what. "So what are we going to be doing this week at your house?" John asked Ted and Cody ignoring Orton's stare.

"Whatever you two wanna do, movies, partying anything." Cody said John smiled "I just wanna sleep all day and do nothing I just want to relax." John said Ted knew the whole Hunter thing was getting to his best friend John never just wanted to stay in and relax.

"So are you seeing anyone Randy?" Cody asked Randy smiled "not really I have been having sex it's just not a relationship." Randy said Cody nodded "maybe that's what you need John a sex buddy to get your mind off of Hunter." John shrugged "maybe but I don't just let anyone fuck me." John said Randy's eyebrows rose.

At then end of the night John was beyond drunk and he finally managed to make it to his room and he collapsed onto the bed. He fell asleep pretty quickly but woke up to knocking on his door he groaned and answered the door glaring at the man behind it. "What the hell do you want?" John asked "you" Randy said John rolled his eyes "aint gonna happen Orton" John said Randy smirked and smashed his lips onto John's.

John struggled and pushed Randy away "I said no you asshole" John said Randy laughed "like you really meant it?" John sighed. And went over to Randy and ripped his shirt and pants from his body Randy grinned and did the same to John before pushing John onto the bed. John sighed he was in for it now it was like Randy had this power over him. "I hate you" John said Randy rolled his eyes "feeling is mutual" John sighed "well hurry up and fuck me then asshole" John said Randy laughed and kissed John hard.

Randy stripped himself of his underwear before doing the same to John he quickly lubed up his fingers before slamming two into John's tight entrance John groaned at the sudden intrusion. Randy started moving his fingers around trying to find the spot. "Oh fuuuck" John moaned when Randy struck his prostate. Randy smirked. "Oh baby I'm gonna fuck you so hard" Randy said John groaned "well less talking and more fucking Orton" John spat Randy grinned he slicked up his cock and slammed into John with one thrust. John screamed out it pleasure "goddamn you feel so fucking good" John moaned Randy smiled.

Randy thrusted in and out of John at a nice pace John was getting bored of it. "Harder...fuck me through the mattress" John moaned Randy smiled and did as was asked and fucked John harder each time he would enter he would hit John's hot spot sending the older man into a pleasure filled frenzy. John pulled Randy into a hard kiss by the back of his neck Randy took control of the kiss though and slipped his tongue into John's mouth owning the older man and rival.

John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist making Randy go deeper into him. "Oh fuck yeah Cena fuck you're tight" Randy moaned his head thrown back in pleasure. "Shut the fuck up" John barked even though he was enjoying this a lot. Randy's thrusts got faster and he was sweating and John was squirming underneath him.

John took hold of himself and started fisting himself fast and hard just at the same rhythm as Randy was fucking him. "So close" John moaned Randy growled. "Don't you fucking dare cum yet" Randy spat John smiled and kept up his pace. Randy looked down and saw John's eyes were screwed shut he glared at him he was gonna cum the fucking prick. "fuuuuuck!" John screamed as he came all over himself. Randy cursed and thrusted a few more times. "Holy shiiiiiiit!" Randy screamed as he filled John up.

Randy pulled out of John and rolled over next to him John sighed and glared at him. "Get the fuck out" John said Randy laughed "what I fuck you then leave huh that's not very nice Cena I'll stay thanks." John growled and put some pants on before climbing back into bed and going to sleep. The next morning John woke up with a splitting headache he groaned and rolled over and growled when he saw Randy was still sleeping he got up and had a shower and changed and packed his things before pushing Randy off the bed making him fall to the floor with a thud.

John laughed at the sight of Randy sprawled on the floor naked but kept getting his things together. "Why the fuck did you do that for?" Randy asked John shrugged "I needed to wake you up and that was the easiest way" John said Randy glared at him. "Fuck you Cena" Randy hissed John laughed "already did that remember now get the fuck dressed we have to meet Codiase soon for breakfast before the flight" John said Randy grumbled something and left for his own room.

An hour later and John was downstairs he had ordered his food and was waiting for Randy, Ted and Cody. Finally Ted and Cody arrived and ordered just as Randy showed up. "How are you feeling today John?" John smiled "awesome I feel great" John said. "Why you were miserable last night?" Cody asked John smiled "different day" John said.

They ordered their food and started to eat while conversing. "So when are you two gonna get hitched?" John asked Ted smiled "never know really soon I think" John smiled "it's good you two belong together" John said "so Randy how was your night after we left the restaurant?" Cody asked Randy smirked "good I met up with my sex buddy and rocked his world." John snorted. Ted and Cody looked at him "sorry I just don't think he is telling the truth" John said he got up and paid for his food. Finally they were on the plane to Ted and Cody's.

When they arrive John got settled he had a shower and had a nap before going downstairs where he saw Ted. He joined him by the pool. "Hey Teddy" John greeted him Ted smiled at John "hey" Ted said quietly "what's wrong?" John asked "just thinking I'm worried about you Jay" John rolled his eyes "why?" John asked "you haven't been with anyone since Hunter" John shrugged "Ted I like being single it suits me I like it I have freedom and I can do whatever I want so stop worrying about me I'm fine" Ted nodded.

"So where is Codes and Orton?" John asked "liquor store" John nodded "are we planning on getting trashed tonight?" John asked Ted smiled and nodded "yeah you never know you and Orton might get it on" John laughed "I don't think so I hate the guy he is so annoying and arrogant so not my type." John said Ted nodded. "Maybe he is just what you need then" John sighed "no Ted he is so not what I need I need him just as bad as I need a flu" John said he got up and got a snack then went and watched sports center.

Later on John was in his room laying down he wasn't really in the mood to be doing anything right now knowing that in a few days he would be seeing Hunter it was on his mind constantly. He was laying there with his eyes closed when he felt someone jump on the bed beside him he opened his eyes and growled when he saw Randy laying there grinning at him.

"What the hell do you want?" John asked "nothing much just you" John rolled his eyes "not gonna happen asshole" John said Randy scoffed "like that's really what you want you know you cant resist me" John shrugged "maybe not but I am not doing anything in Ted's house no way I will do that" John said he got up and went into the bathroom and got into the shower.

As John was in the shower he felt two arms go around his waist John sighed knowing it was Randy. He knew it was wrong to want to do this is Ted and Cody's house but at the moment he didn't care. Randy looked at John's cock and noticed it was hard he smirked and gripped John hard. John gasped at the sudden attention. "Fuck Randy" John groaned he took hold of Randy's cock and started stroking him in time with Randy's strokes on his own dick. The stroking was getting faster and harder. "Shit Randy almost there" John warned "me too Cena" Randy moaned back they started stoking even faster John's balls started to tighten. "Ooooohhhh fuuuuuck Orton I'm gonna come shiiiiiiiittttt." John cried out as he came all over Randy's hand and the shower wall. John kept his rhythm up on Randy's dick stroking him faster "shit John just like that ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." Randy moaned as he came in John's hand. Randy pulled John into a hard forceful kiss before he stepped out of the shower.

John sighed and stayed in the shower a little while longer before he got out and got dressed they were going out to a club. John was having an inner debate about everything that was going on there was no denying the attraction to Randy the only problem was he didn't like the man and that fact wasn't going to change anytime soon.

John headed downstairs and immediately went to the liquor cabinet and had a few shots of the hardest alcohol Cody and Ted had he turned around to see a smirking Orton. John sighed could this guy not leave him alone for at least a minute damn….. "What do you want?" John asked Randy shrugged "nothing yet but by the end of tonight you will be mine I promise you that" John nodded "and what if I meet someone and want to bring them back here Orton?" John asked smirking before walking away.

Randy stood there he couldn't believe John would even think about finding someone else he would make sure John didn't find anyone. John walked outside and found Ted and Cody talking John sat down with them. "Hey boys so are we ready to go get wasted?" John asked grinning. "Yeah why are you so happy?" Cody asked as Randy joined them. "I'm gonna get me some ass tonight" John said before walking out the door.

Once at the club John went straight to the bar and ordered a strong drink he then sat down and glanced around the packed club. John found someone he was looking for he was tall had tattoos and dark brown hair he went to get up but was stopped. "I told you that you were mine tonight baby" Randy said John rolled his eyes "and I told you to stop calling me baby now if you'll excuse me I need to find that nice piece of ass I saw before you interrupted me" John said he got up and found the man and started dancing doing the bump and grind from behind.

Over at the table Randy was scowling how dare John go and dance with some stranger? And how can he want to be fucked by some loser than him Randy Orton? He couldn't work it out. Over on the dance floor John was getting into it. "I'm Sean what's your name?" the guy asked John smiled "John" John told him Sean smiled and pulled John closer and eventually they kissed they were getting into it when John was pulled away and outside by none other than Randy.

John glared at the younger man. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" John screamed Randy sighed and moved them away from the crowd for some privacy. "I told you that you were mine what don't you fuckin understand Cena?" John sighed "Orton we may have fucked but you don't have any claim on me I can fuck and be fucked by who ever I want" John said Randy growled before slamming his lips onto John's. Quickly Randy slid his tongue into John's mouth and started controlling the older man. John pulled Randy closer by the back of his neck. Randy was groping all over John. Finally they pulled away breathless. Randy smirked at John and John glared "asshole" John said before walking away.

John went back into the club and sat down with Ted. Ted noticed John looked a little angry. "What's wrong Jay?" Ted asked concerned John sighed "nothing I just can't find anyone to dance with that's all" John said as Randy sat back down John didn't look at him he couldn't stand him right now. "Randy will dance with you right Orton?" Ted asked Randy grinned "sure lets go Cena" John sighed "nah it's fine I can go without dancing for one night." John said but Randy pulled him to his feet "oh nonsense come on lets dance…baby" Randy whispered the baby part into John's ear John growled this man was starting to piss him off.

Randy and John went to the dance floor and started dancing Randy was grinding up against John and John was getting hard. There was no denying that he thought Randy was sexy as hell the only thing he hated about the man is his attitude towards everything it just made John angry and not want to be around someone like that. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Randy turned around and put his arms around John's neck. "You know I can't wait till we get back to the house so I can make you mine again." Randy said John rolled his eyes "not happening Orton why don't you go find someone else to fuck why are you wanting me for?" John asked Randy smirked "well you're hot for one and that ass of yours is to die for" John nodded "I'm leaving I'll see you later asshole" John said he walked out of the club and caught a cab back to Ted and Cody's.

Once there he had a shower and got into bed he locked his door though so Orton couldn't just walk in. the man was aggravating the hell out of John. He just wouldn't give John any space he was there at work and then he was there when he wasn't working he just needed some space is all. It was about one in the morning when John woke up he could hear Ted and Cody going at it and he didn't want to listen so he got his I-pod changed into some board shorts and decided to go relax in the hot tub.

He was in there a few minutes when a smirking Randy got in and joined him. John looked at Randy and groaned god damn was the man sexy as hell. He just wanted to jump on him. But he knew that was what Randy would want. John took out his head phones and looked at Randy. "Are they annoying you too?" John asked Randy opened his eyes "yeah damn Codes can be loud" John laughed. "I know I think they need to make the house sound proof if you ask me" John said Randy chuckled.

John was sitting there with his eyes closed when Randy got an idea he wanted John badly. He got up and planted a kiss on John's mouth. John moaned he couldn't submit that easily he had to put up some kind of fight. "what the hell are you doing I told you that I wasn't going to do anything in their house so accept it Orton" John said Randy smirked "you cant lie to me John I know you want me just as bad as I want you so why fight it?" John sighed Randy was right.

"Fuck it" John mumbled before claiming Randy's mouth in a kiss. Both men's hands were roaming the others body loving to feel the hard muscles. John moved his hands and groped Randy through his swimmers Randy gave a throaty moan. John started working on Randy's swimmers untying the tie and stripping him of the clothes Randy did the same to John.

Randy moved his mouth to sucking on John's neck John was moaning he wanted the man inside of him right now. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard Baby" Randy whispered into John's ear. "What did I say about you calling me baby…..and stop talking about what you're gonna do and fucking do it already Orton" John spat Randy grinned. "Turn around" Randy ordered.

John turned so his knees were on the seat of the hot tub and his ass was facing Randy. Randy grinned how he loved that ass. Randy moved his hands and ran them over John's back and ass. "Fuck your ass is a sight" John nodded "hurry the fuck up and do me already" John said Randy smirked and slammed into John. John screamed out in pain and pleasure more pleasure though. Without any lube or prep it hurt a little but he was used to it having Hunter as a boyfriend.

Randy started thrusting into John harder and harder John was loving it Randy was a much better lover than Hunter. Hunter would have never fucked in a hot tub and here John was getting fucked by his enemy in his best friend's hot tub it was exciting and exhilarating. "god you so tight Cena" Randy moaned John arched his back and matched Randy's thrusts with his own moving his hips so Randy was hitting that spot every time. "Dear god fuck yeah" John moaned Randy smirked "you like that Cena me fucking you hard?" Randy asked voice filled with lust.

John couldn't answer instead just nodded his head. He grabbed his own dick and started stroking it in the same time of Randy's thrusts. "fuck I'm gonna cum soon Orton" John warned "fuck cum for me…NOW" Randy bellowed John's eye's widened hoping Ted and Cody didn't hear but he did what Randy said he came all over his hand and in the water. "Fuck Cena goddamn I'm gonna…fuuuuck" Randy moaned as he filled John up with his white hot seed.

Randy pulled out of John and John sat down catching his breath. He grabbed his clothes and put them on and got out of the tub. "Where are you going?" Randy asked John rolled his eyes "to bed asshole" John said Randy snickered as he watched John storm off and into his room. When John got there he had a shower and climbed into bed. The next morning John got up and went for a run. When he got back he peeled off his shirt and went into the kitchen to get some water. He sighed when he saw Randy in there.

John got his water and sat on the counter drinking it. Randy turned around and saw John in some basketball shorts and shirtless damn he was getting hard watching the man. "Damn" Randy breathed out John looked at him. "What now Orton?" John asked "you do know what you're doing to me right?" John shrugged "no what am I doing? I'm just sitting here drinking some water" Rand smirked "you're making me hard with all that sweat all over that tight body of yours and your arms goddamn I wanna take you right here right now" John sighed "don't think so….cook me some food and I might give you a blowjob later though…..but for now I need a shower I reek" John said he got down off the counter and went to his room to shower.

Once John had a shower he changed into some shorts and a nice t-shirt he grabbed his phone and keys and went downstairs he was going to go see Amy and Maryse who didn't live too far away from Ted and Cody's. He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee he then went outside where he saw Randy and Cody talking he joined them. "Morning John help yourself Randy cooked for us" John looked at Randy and rolled his eyes _he must have really wanted that blowjob_ John thought. "Thanks Codes where's Teddy?" John asked "he was meeting Brett for breakfast you know brother time" John nodded "cool well I am going to be out for a while I'm going to go see Ames" John said Randy wasn't happy but Cody smiled "that's fine Jay me and Randy will just do something" John nodded as he ate. "Thanks for the food but I gotta jet bye guys" John said he received a wave from Cody but Randy looked angry.

John got up and walked out to his car. "I expect that blowjob later on Cena" John rolled his eyes "whatever Orton can I go now?" John asked Randy nodded and watched John leave. John made it to Amy's and knocked on the door he was greeted by Amy who had a three year old little girl in her arms she looked just like Amy and John. John had donated sperm to help Amy have a child this was before she met Maryse and got together. "How are my beautiful girls doing?" John asked he kissed Amy on the cheek then took the child from her. "Hey baby how are you?" John asked "good I got some new toys" John smiled "Haley why don't you show Daddy what toys you have huh?" Amy asked Haley nodded and took off to get the toys.

"How are you Ames?" John asked as they walked outside with a drink each. "Good busy and tired looking after Hales but good" John smiled and nodded "that's good where's Ryse?" John asked Amy smiled "salon getting her hair done" John nodded "that's cool you should have gone with her" John said Amy rolled her eyes "how Jay I have Haley?" John smiled "that's what I am for you silly woman you know I love her and I love spending time with her" John said Amy nodded "okay how about next week will you watch her for a night?" John smiled "of course I will my house should be done by then and I have a room done just for her anyway she is my daughter" John said Amy smiled.

"Daddy!" Haley screamed as she ran outside John smiled at her "hey sweet cheeks what have you got there?" John asked "mummy brought me all these Barbie clothes they are so pretty I love them see" John looked at them "wow they are pretty just like you" John said Haley smiled and gave him a hug. "Daddy where's Uncle Adam and Evvy?" Haley asked John smiled "they're at their own house why do you wanna go see them?" John asked Haley nodded "yes pwease?" John smiled and nodded. "Ames I'll take her so you can have some time with Ryse ok?" Amy smiled and nodded "ok thanks Jay and you miss be a good girl for Daddy" Haley smile "ok mummy thanks" John smiled and picked up Haley and went to the car.

Once she was strapped in John headed off to Adam's hoping he and Evan were there and not in the middle of something. They arrived at the house and John got Haley out of the car and carried her to the door after he knocked Evan opened the door and smiled when he saw John and Haley. Haley jumped into Evan's arms. "Uncle Ev" Haley said hugging him they walked into the lounge where Adam was sitting watching some TV. Haley ran and jumped in his arms. "Hi pumpkin how are you?" Adam asked "good Daddy broughted me heres" Haley said Adam nodded "I see that why don't you and Evan go find a snack" Haley nodded and dragged Evan away.

"You don't mind that I brought her here do you?" John asked sitting down. "Nah me and Evan weren't doing anything anyway" John nodded "we wont stay long I might take her to get some lunch soon I just had to get out of Codiase's house." John said Adam nodded "why?" John groaned "Orton is there" Adam nodded. "You know he isn't that bad" John shrugged "I just don't like him man I don't know why though" Adam nodded "I heard about Hunter coming back how are you feeling about that?" John shrugged "ok I guess as long as I don't have to be around him" Adam nodded.

A few hours past and John had spent time with Adam and Evan and taken Haley to get lunch then home. He was now pulling up to Ted and Cody's house he locked the car and walked into the house getting himself a beer before watching some TV. He was in there for a while before Randy joined him John sighed he was about to talk but his phone ring John answered it on the third ring. "Hello?" John answered _"hi Johnny"_ John smiled "hey Mikey what's up?" John asked Mike laughed _"Jomo's dick is up right now"_ John laughed hysterically "man I did not need to hear that you freak" John said _"anyway me and John and Alex wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight or something?"_ John thought about it and looked at Randy who was watching him. "Sure why not?" John said Mike smiled on the other end _"great so we will see you soon ok?"_ John nodded "sure thing Mike bye" John said and he hung up the phone.

John looked at Randy. "Did Ted and Codes have anything planned for tonight?" John asked "no I think they were going on a date why?" John sighed "I'm just going to hang with Mike and a few others" John said Randy looked down he was going to be alone. "You wanna come?" John asked he didn't know why but he didn't want Randy to be alone. "Really?" John nodded "sure" Randy smiled "then yeah will they mind?" John shrugged "don't know but I'll be there so what does it matter?" John asked Randy nodded and smiled. "So when do I get this blow job then?" John rolled his eyes. "When you least expect it" John said he got up for a shower.

Once out of the shower he changed into some jeans white sneakers and a tight black affliction shirt. He put on some cologne and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. He then decide to go and find out what Randy was doing he walked into the room and saw him sitting on his bed in a towel John admired the sight and held back a groan. John walked over to him and got on his knees. He removed the towel and Randy opened his eyes in shock wondering what John was doing.

Randy was breathing heavily. John took hold of Randy's member and gave it a few strokes. "Oh god Cena." Randy moaned John smiled and kissed the tip of Randy's cock causing Randy to shiver in pleasure. John wrapped his lips around Randy's member and slowly sucked and licked his way down until his while cock was in John's mouth. John brought his hand around and started fondling Randy's balls. He started sucking and licking up and down Randy's shaft giving him a hard suck when he got to the mushroom head. "Fuck Cena so good" Randy moaned. Randy bucked his hips making his dick go further into John's mouth John was deep throating him now.

Randy looked down and saw John pick up the pace. All Randy could see was John's head bobbing up and down on his dick. John was making the hottest sounds he was moaning around Randy's dick. "So close Cena…. Gonna cum…" Randy moaned John went faster sucking at a furious pace still playing with Randy's balls. "Ohhhh….I'm cummmming!" Randy screamed as he shot his load into John's mouth John swallowed all of Randy and released Randy with a pop. "Now get the fucked dressed we're leaving in ten minutes" John said as he walked out of the room leaving a breathless Randy Orton behind.

Once Randy was dressed he met John in the kitchen they both said goodbye to Ted and Cody and got into the car. "So where are we going exactly?" Randy asked "dinner then to a club" John said Randy nodded "who are we meeting?" Randy asked "Mike, Jomo and Alex" John said Randy nodded. Once at the restaurant they found Mike and sat down. Mike glared at Randy and John shrugged.

Mike got up to get drinks and dragged John with him. "Why the hell is that asshole here?" Mike asked John sighed "he was going to be left alone I felt bad for the guy Mike I aint forcing you to fuck him Damn just be polite for me?" John asked "why do you care you hate him too" John sighed "I may hate him but I am not going to be a rude bastard to him" John said and walked away.

John walked back to the table and handed Randy his drink and sat down. "So how is everything going guys?" John asked "good loving life you know we are getting ready to move in together actually" John smiled "that's great my house Is done I think I'll be moving in next week sometime I might even have a house warming party" John said. "Where are you moving to?" Randy asked "just a few blocks away from Ted and Code but a few house down from Adam and Evan" John said Randy nodded. They ordered their food and ate before going to a club. Randy was happy to be at a club this was more his style and he didn't feel awkward.

"Wanna dance?" Randy heard someone ask John. John smiled "sure" Randy growled this was not what he came to see. He saw John and this stranger getting it on. On the dance floor and rolled his eyes. This man was not in the same category as John he was bellow him. The man went in for a kiss but John backed away and apologized saying he had a boyfriend and pointed to Randy who waved.

John got another drink and walked back over to the table and sat down with Randy. "Thanks" John murmured "no problem" Randy said back John nodded. "You can always make it up to me you know?" John sighed "what do you want Orton?" John asked knowing Randy would want sex. "You and me in a stall in ten minutes ok?" John nodded hesitantly but ten minutes later met Randy in the bathroom stall.

Once in the stall Randy slammed John into the stall wall ravishing his neck biting nipping licking sucking at every exposed bit of skin. he then moved down to get at John's exposed collarbone and repeated the actions "fuck Orton would you hurry up already damn" John moaned Randy smirked before slamming John into the wall face first "impatient much Cena?" Randy started undoing John's belt and stripping him of his jeans and underwear down to pool at his ankles.

he got down on his knees and started tongue fucking Chris's tight heat moving his tongue in the hole as far as it would go "oh fuck Orton right there?" John rose to his feet sticking three fingers in front of John's' mouth grinning like a little school boy "suck or this will be really painful for you" John took all three fingers into his mouth swirling his tongue around all of them and sucking hard until Randy pulled them out. He starts kissing and rubbing his hands along John's shoulders all the way down to his perky ass. "John this is going to be so good, you have the tightest ass I have ever seen". Randy starts to rub his index finger along John's crack and slowly rubs his finger against his hole and pushes his finger in gently he starts curling his finger looking for John's prostate he after a while he takes out his finger and re enters with two slowly scissoring getting John's hole ready for him.

"Holy shit keep going…..uh fuck that feels so good" John moans loudly. Randy chuckles at his loudness "You like that don't you Cena? My fingers in your ass you fucking yourself on them feeling them all through out your body?" John was squirming by now furiously fucking himself on Orton's fingers. "fuck Orton just FUCK ME ALREADY" Randy shrugged and pulled his fingers out of John's hole, taking his hard cock in his hands and slicking his pre come over it using it as lube. In one hard thrust he was fully seethed in John's tight hole "shit Cena you are the tightest ass I have ever been in fuck take all of me bitch" Randy was thrusting hard and deep into John's hole . "Ah fuck Orton I have …have never been ah god fucked like this ever before in my life …..god DAMN" If possible Randy was getting harder every time John spoke He was always a sucker for the dirty talk.

Randy reached around and took John's hardened member in his hands and began stroking it in time with his long hard thrusts "oh fuck Orton keep going …..please don't stop make me cum like….oh fuck like I've never cum for anybody before fuck me good" Randy was furiously pumping into John by now "oh fuck Cena oh…I'm gonna oh shit " "cum for me spill into me fuck". As John spoke those words they both came simultaneously.

Randy collapsed onto John's back and stayed there for a brief moment before pulling out of John and getting dressed John turned around and got dressed. He then left the stall and cleaned his hands before going back into the club. He got a drink a hard drink he needed it he didn't know what was happening with Randy one minute they hated each other then the next they were fucking what the hell is wrong with him?

At the end of the night Randy was plastered so John drove them home and put him to bed before crashing himself. The next morning John woke up went for a run and showered, changed and packed they were leaving for Raw today and John wasn't ready for it he didn't want to see Hunter he was the last person John wanted to see right now. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in" John said and in walked Cody John smiled. "Hey Codes what's up?" John asked Cody smiled "nothing just came to see if you're ready the rest of us are" John nodded "yeah I'm ready let's go" John said Cody nodded and they left.

After the flight they booked into a hotel room. John was glad he wasn't sharing with anyone. He laid down on the bed just thinking about how tonight would go even though it was just a run through of what was going to happen on Raw he was still not looking forward to seeing Hunter. After having a nap and showering he met Ted and Cody downstairs so they could drive to the arena together once there John headed to his locker room he was sharing with Mike that night.

He started getting ready when there was a knock on the door he told whoever it was to come in and found out it was Stephanie he smiled and gave her a hug and sat down. "What's up Steph?" John asked "he's here Jay I just thought I'd let you know he is sharing a room with Sheamus though" John nodded "it's fine Steph I just don't want to have to see him or have anything to do with him" John said Steph nodded "no worries you should head down to the ring to work on your match with Randy" John nodded and walked out with Steph.

John made his way to the ring and saw that Randy and Wade was there John sighed and got into the ring and started working on things for the match. John was just laying there when he heard voices he looked up and saw the two people he really didn't want to see Hunter and Sheamus. He got up and wiped off his sweat not willing to look at his ex and the man that broke them up. "Are you ok?" John heard Randy's voice John nodded "yeah lets finish this up ok?" Randy nodded. They continued working until they were done John left rather quickly and Hunter and Sheamus laughed about it Randy sighed he felt bad for John and Hunter was being a complete ass about it.

John went back into his locker room and showered he just wanted to get back to the hotel and go to sleep and try to forget he ever saw Hunter. He was about to leave when Ted and Cody barged in John sighed "what's up boys I'm just about to leave" John said "we're going out do you wanna come?" Ted asked John shook his head "nah I think I'm just gonna get some room service and crash in front of the TV for the night" John said Ted and Cody nodded "are you ok?" Cody asked John nodded "yeah I'm fine I just don't wanna go out tonight but I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast ok?" John asked they nodded and left.

When John got back to the hotel he showered again and changed into some sweats. After speaking to his family about the next time he would visit He ordered a movie and some junk food and sat down and ate. After eating he laid back in bed and watched the movie. He was interrupted by a knock he groaned and got up and answered shocked to see Randy standing there with some ice cream. He let him in and sat down and ate the ice cream with Orton. "What are you doing here Randy?" John asked Randy shrugged "I figured you might need some ice cream after the day you had" John nodded "yeah but shouldn't you be out fucking some guy somewhere?" John asked Randy shrugged "why when the only guy I wanna fuck is sitting right next to me?" John rolled his eyes.

"Does everything have to be about sex with you? Is that why you're here because I aint in the mood tonight I just want to watcha crappy movie and go to sleep." John said Randy sighed "no not everything with me is about sex you just bring that out of me and no that's not why I am here I am here because I thought you might need to talk to somebody" John nodded "what is there to talk about?" John asked "Hunter" Randy said John sighed "I really don't want to talk about him with you of all people" John said Randy was confused what had he done wrong. "What do you mean me of all people?" Randy asked "you don't remember when me and Hunter were together he cheated on me with you that's why I don't like you" John said and got up. "You can leave now" John said Randy nodded and left John alone feeling guilty about what he had done.

John went to bed as soon as Randy left and went to sleep even though all he could think about was Randy. The next day John got up and headed to the gym. When he got there he started running on the treadmill then he moved to lifting some weights Ted was his spotter. Once he finished working out he went and got himself a smoothie. He was leaving when he bumped into Hunter and Sheamus who smirked at him. John glared at them and tried to leave.

"What's wrong John can't handle seeing me happy for once?" Hunter asked John shrugged and looked down. "I cant believe I was even with you it was such a big mistake you were useless in bed and you're useless in the ring that why you're getting bossed around by a rookie" John sighed "whatever Hunter just leave me alone" John said Hunter laughed and kissed Sheamus right in front of him.

John walked away in search of a certain room he found it and knocked once the door opened John smashed his lips against Randy's. Randy moaned and dragged John into the room. "I need you to fuck me as hard as you can ok?" John asked Randy nodded but was worried as to why John was doing this.

Both men started undressing each other and soon they were naked on the bed with Randy on top of John. Randy was biting and licking at John's neck and grinding his hard cock down onto John's "ah fuck." John whispered Randy smirked and kissed John again on the lips. John reached over and fumbled with the draws on the bed side table and produced a bottle of lube and gave it to Randy. Randy smiled and poured some on his fingers before gently sliding them into John's tight ass.

John moaned at the intrusion he would never get use to the feeling but when Randy started to stroke him he forgot all about the pain and concentrated on the pleasure. "Fuck baby you're so tight." Randy said John laughed "hurry up and fuck me." John said in reply. John was getting antsy he wanted this man in him already. "Orton…do me now!" John demanded Randy smirked and lubed up his hard cock. And slowly slid his member into John's awaiting tight hole John moaned at the feeling of being filled they fit perfectly. John smiled and started thrusting his hips up to meet Randy's actions.

The pace was slow so unlike their usual thing usually it was hard and fast but this time it was more loving than all the other times. John arched his back when Randy hit that spot inside of him that turns him into a cum slut just for Randy. "Fuck Orton….harder I want it harder" John moaned Randy did what was asked and slammed into John harder every time Randy would enter John. John would tighten his walls around Randy's cock it was turning Randy into jelly.

"Goddamn you feel so good around me." Randy moaned John smiled "you feel so good in me….I can feel you throughout my whole body you make me feel alive FUCK!" John screamed the last word as Randy drove in deeper. "Fuck Cena not gonna last much longer." John nodded "me either…..cum for me Orton I wanna feel you burst inside of me." John moaned he pulled Randy down by the back of his neck for another kiss this time both tongues were tangling together. They pulled apart but John sucked on Randy's bottom lip causing Randy to moan quietly.

Randy took hold of John's member and started stroking it hard and fast John was writhing beneath him he was fisting the sheets and thrashing his head from side to side this was the most intense feeling in the world right now. "Fuck Cena….fuck shit shit fuck shit!" Randy cried out as he filled John's tunnel with his cum. John still hadn't cum he was thrusting his hips up into Randy's hand. Randy leaned forward near John's ear. "Cum for me baby who are you gonna cum for?" Randy asked John groaned "yoooooouuuuuu!" John screamed as he came all over his chest and Randy's hand. Randy fell next to John tired.

John got up and started getting dressed again Randy looked at him "what was that all about?" Randy asked "why? Are you complaining?" John asked rather bitterly "no not at all I was just wondering why you came to my room and asked me to fuck you what happened?" Randy asked "like I'll tell you just enjoy the fact that you got a quick fuck ok don't act like you care" John said before walking out the door. "But I do care" Randy said to himself once John left.

John walked back to his room and showered and changed. He got his things together for Raw and headed to the arena where he took refuge in having his own private locker room. "hey John I saw Randy and he said that you seemed a little down earlier so I came to see what was wrong" Ted said John shrugged "nothing is wrong I just had a run in with Hunter and he pissed me off" John said "what did he say?" Ted asked "he said that I was a lousy lover and I am lousy in the ring he said I was a huge mistake I mean I loved him so much but I was just a mistake to him how do I deal with that?" John asked Ted shrugged "I don't know but we are all here for you ok?" John nodded and hugged Ted before leaving to start off Raw with Randy.

After the show John went back to his hotel room and relaxed he wasn't in the mood to go out with anyone he especially didn't want to see Hunter. He decided to go down stairs for a quiet drink. He got there and ordered a beer before finding a table and sitting down. He was joined by Randy John just sat there. "So did you talk to Teddy about what was bothering you?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier I just didn't want to talk to anyone I'm sure you wouldn't have been interested in what I have to say anyhow" John said.

"Try me?" Randy said John nodded "I had a run in with Hunter and Sheamus he said some things and it mad me feel worthless and angry so I went to you and you helped me a lot" John said Randy nodded "I enjoyed it I'm glad I could help" John laughed. "You ever been in love Randy?" John asked "no I cant say that I have" John nodded "it's a bitch I mean I love Hunter with all I had he was my world I would have given up everything for him but when I found out that he was leaving me for Sheamus I died inside it felt like my heart was ripped from my chest and put in a meat grinder it was horrible" John said.

Randy was surprised John was being so open with him. "you know you're the first guy I have been with since Hunter I am surprised really seeing as we don't really get along but it feels good to have somebody actually want you but I guess you only want me for sex right? I'm rambling I should go I have an early flight tomorrow I'll see you around I guess" John said and walked away. He was getting in the elevator when he heard Randy calling his name he sighed and held the door for him. Randy walked in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I'll always want you John" John was in shock.

"You mean for sex right?" John asked "no I want you properly I want to be your one and only" John smiled and kissed Randy hard on the lips. They went to Randy's room and clothes were shed off and Randy was beneath John and John's hands and lips were roaming all over Randy's body making Randy shiver with anticipation.

He began laying kisses all over Randy's neck and collarbone. He moved up and started to nibble on Randy's ear and lick all the way down his neck. He kept laying kisses all over Randy moving to his jaw line and kissing his way down over Randy's Adam's apple. He nibbled lightly on his Adam's apple causing Randy to groan loudly.

John kissed his way down Randy's chest licking his way in patterns he paused and looked up at Randy and saw he had his eye's screwed shut he leaned up and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone. They broke apart and John went back to sucking and licking at Randy's torso. Slowly moving to lick and suck at Randy's nipples making them into hard nubs he worked on the left one then he moved and repeated the sucking action on the right one.

John trailed kisses down Randy's stomach to his naval where he slowly licked around it then tongue fucked it for all it was worth he reached down with his hands and grabbed Randy's hardened member, Randy groaned at the action. John was still tongue fucking Randy's belly button. He took Randy's member in his hand and began stroking it hard and slow. "Oh shit John yeah that feels so fucking good." Randy moaned. John removed his mouth from Randy's Naval and went down further and started sucking on Randy's balls. "God daaaamn." Randy cried out. John continued to stroke Randy hard and slow but was picking up the pace while he was sucking and licking at Randy's hairless balls he ran his fingers over the tip of Randy's member covering his fingertips in Randy's cum he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Randy watched the action and started trembling John was doing things to him he couldn't explain.

John moved his mouth and took Randy into his waiting mouth deep throating him. Randy could feel his cock touching the back of John's throat causing him to buck his hips wildly John was gagging but got used to the feeling he had a great gag reflex. "Damn you know how to suck my cock." Randy murmured making John groan around Randy's member the vibrations going all the way through Randy's body.

John continued sucking Randy for everything his pace was getting faster and faster Randy was thrashing around beneath him he was going to come soon but he wanted to come while John was fucking him into the mattress. "John fuck me….god damn I need you right fucking now!" Randy moaned loudly. John knew the whole floor could probably hear him but he didn't care.

John pulled away from Randy's cock giving it one last hard suck. He grabbed Randy's legs and put them over his shoulders. He looked down at Randy he looked so fucking delicious. He bent down and Kissed Randy giving the man a taste of himself before pulling away. "Orton I wanna fuck you so bad." John moaned in Randy's ear. "Do it Cena NOW." John felt a shiver go through him at Randy's demanding tone he liked it. John looked to Matt's bedside and saw that Matt had no lube and cursed at himself.

"Orton you aint got no lube we can't." John said Randy looked up at him he had never been taken dry no prep and had done it without a condom with anyone else in his life but right now in the heat of passion with John he wanted and needed it bad. "I don't care take me dry no prep I'm clean are you?" John grinned he had never taken someone dry no prep before he was getting harder if possible. "I'm clean but are you sure?" Randy nodded "fuck yes! Need you now." John nodded and slicked his cock up with his pre come and positioned himself at Randy's entrance.

"Hard and fast please just hard and fast." Randy begged John smiled "oh I can do hard and fast Orton don't you worry about that." John said as he slammed into Randy in one hard thrust. Randy screamed out at the pain but it was a good pain John just sat there not moving waiting for Randy to get used to the feeling of being filled.

Soon enough Randy started moving his hips wanting John to move so John did he pulled out leaving only an inch inside of Randy before slamming back into Randy as hard as he could. "Holy shiiiiiit." Randy screamed out John had hit that magical spot inside of him. John started thrusting in and out of Randy at a furious pace loving the feeling of Randy around him. "Fuck Orton…so hot…..so tight." John moaned Randy smirked and pulled John down by the back of his neck and kissed him with so much heated passion they were sure to combust. John gripped Randy's cock and began stroking him in time with each hard thrust he was pounding into Randy furiously it had never felt like this before it was the best feeling in the world. John was seeing colors behind his eyes he was in ecstasy.

Randy was thrashing around underneath John his knuckles were white he was gripping the sheets so hard underneath him John was making him feel things he had never felt before in his whole life. "Oh god...I think I'm gonna not going to last long….." Randy moaned John nodded and moaned as well still slamming into Randy while stroking him at the same time. "Fuck…..fuck…oh god damn Randy fuuuuuuuck." John yelled as he filled Randy with his seed.

He calmed down a bit but kept pumping into Randy trying to spill more of him into Randy's waiting hole. He was still stroking Randy harder and faster now. "Come for me Orton fucking come NOW!" John demanded at the sound of John's demand Randy came all over himself and John's hand. John pulled out of Randy and collapsed next to him on the bed trying to catch his breath.

Randy cuddled up against John and soon they were asleep. A few hours later John woke up and saw he was next to Randy he couldn't do this to the man he wasn't ready for another relationship Hunter was always there in the back of his mind haunting him. He got up and dressed before quietly escaping Orton's room. When he got back to his room he had a shower and got into bed and fell asleep feeling bad about leaving Randy in the middle of the night.

The next morning John woke up and had a shower and dressed before leaving he grabbed some food on the way to the airport he just needed to get away from Randy and knowing he will tell Ted and Cody. He got on the plane and a few hours later he was home. He did some laundry and had a look around his house was finally finished and it looked great he was getting things ready because Amy was leaving Haley with him for the night he was excited.

An hour later Amy had dropped Haley off and she was in her room playing with her toys when there was a knock on the door John sighed and opened it. He was shocked to see the stony face of Randy Orton. "Gonna let me in or what?" Randy asked in a menacing tone. John nodded and led him into the kitchen. "What the fuck were you thinking!" Randy screamed "shut the hell up asshole" John hissed "why have you got another man here you sicken me Cena you're a bitch!" Randy yelled "no I don't have another man here you fucking psycho" John snapped.

"Daddy!" Haley came downstairs yelling for her dad John smiled and gathered her up in his arms. "Hey sweetie what's up?" John asked "I heard yelling who's he?" Haley asked pointing to Randy. "He's just one of daddy's friends from work ok?" Haley nodded "I go pway now?" Haley asked John smiled and kissed her cheek before putting her down on the floor. Randy stood there shocked about the fact that John has a child.

John went over to the fridge and started sorting out Haley's snack Randy sat down. "I didn't know you had a child?" John shrugged "not many people do just Ted, Codes, Mike, Alex and Morrison oh and Maryse but that's because she's involved with Haley's mother" John said cutting up some fruit. "Did Hunter know?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah but he didn't like it" John said. "Why did you leave last night John?" John sighed "can we not do this while she is here?" Randy shrugged "no I want answers" John nodded "wait until she has her nap then I will tell you everything ok?" Randy nodded. "Help yourself to whatever" John said.

"Haley!" John yelled and she came running down "hop in your chair and eat your snack what juice do you want baby?" John asked "uh…owange" Haley said John smiled and gave her the orange juice and sat down with her watching her eat. "Am I staying heres tonight Daddy?" Haley asked John grinned at her "yup just you and me baby" John said she smiled and keep eating her food.

An hour later John just put Haley down for a nap he went back into the kitchen and started cleaning things up. "So are we going to talk?" Randy asked John nodded and they headed outside and sat beside the pool. "I left because it was the right thing to do" John said Randy looked confused so John went on. "Us together wouldn't work out I'm still screwed up from Hunter and you deserve someone who is 100% able to give you what you need I'm not that person….I'm sorry but it's just the way it goes" John said.

Randy glared "I want you John not because of the sex but because I want you I cant keep denying what I feel for you and I don't care about Hunter's affect on you all I care about is that I want to be with you and I think you want to be with me too" Randy said John sighed "it wont work Randy I'll just end up breaking your heart one day I'll be completely in love with you the next I will hate you and run I just cant trust people" John told him "I don't care I want you and I can deal with all the crap that comes along with being with John Cena ok?" John reluctantly nodded. And Randy leaned in and kissed John hard on the lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Randy moved his lips to John's neck "I want you" Randy said huskily John smiled "not here not going to happen with my daughter upstairs" John said and pulled away from Randy. Randy pouted "I don't care I am not doing it with her in the house so stop pouting" John said and went back inside the house.

A few hours later John started dinner. "So who is Haley's mom?" Randy asked he was still there helping John. "Amy Dumas" John said Randy looked in shock "Lita seriously I though you two hated each other" Randy said "no that was all fake when she retired which was 2006 we became closer and a year later we had a baby together" John said "so you fucked her then?" Randy asked jOhn shook his head "no I didn't 'fuck' her Orton I donated my sperm and she got pregnant that way" John said Randy nodded "so she's three then right?" John nodded. "Yeah I love her to pieces she means everything to me" John said.

"so does Alanna" Randy said John nodded "your daughter is what five right?" John asked "yeah I love her to bits I mean me and her mom are still on good terms but I miss spending a lot of time with her" John nodded "so why did you and her mom split?" John asked "she found out I was sleeping with guys on the road she had always known I was gay but she didn't want to believe it." John nodded.

"So what about your parents are they good with you being gay?" John asked Randy nodded "they were pissed at me at first because I was cheating but they came around your family?" John sighed "they were all good this is going to be so hard" John said Randy sighed "relax Cena you think to much" John sighed "no you don't think enough Orton I don't know what the hell I am doing god…I think you should go I need to be alone with Haley for a while" John said Randy glared "no stop running from me I can tell you want this want us but you have to stop running and hiding it'd not going to make you feel any better in fact it will probably make you hate yourself" John nodded and went upstairs. Randy didn't know what to do it was so confusing but John did warn him about the mood changes and everything but this was insane.

A month later John and Randy were still together everyone at work knew about it and were happy except for Hunter he had words with John about it but John just ignored him and slapped him in the face he didn't care what Hunter said or though anymore he was closing that chapter in his life and moving on to a much better one with Randy. John had met Randy's family and they all loved him but John didn't want to introduce Randy to his family he knew his dad and whole family would hate him for being with the viper. They would be disappointed because Randy had punted his dad in the scull but Randy kept nagging him not knowing the reason as to why John didn't want them to meet.

They were in their hotel room relaxing in Boston the house shows were there that week and Randy wanted to talk to John about meeting his family but he didn't want it to be an argument like all the other times before. "John can I talk to you about something?" Randy asked John sat up he was laying on the bed. "Sure what's up?" John asked "I want to meet your family while we are here in Boston" John sighed "no" John said simply Randy growled "why just tell me why?" John sighed "they won't accept you being in my lif Randy they hate you do you even remember what you did?" John asked.

"Yeah I remember I thought they would have been over it by now" John laughed "not in your life Rand look I like you a lot I do but introducing them to you will just put more strain on this new relationship and I don't want that do you?" John asked "no but I will meet them with or without you so what's it gonna be?" John sighed "fine but when it goes up shits creak don't say I didn't warn you ok?" Randy smiled and nodded "thank you when should we go?" John shrugged "how about tomorrow for lunch ok?" Randy smiled and nodded "I'm going to go hang with Adam and Chris for a while ok?" John nodded and kissed him goodbye.

John decided to ring his parents and tell them about him coming over and then he decided to o and see Ted he needed to know if he was doing the right thing or not. He went to his friends room and was let in they sat down drinking some beers. "So where is Codes tonight?" John asked "out with Evan where is Orton?" John sighed "with Copeland and Jericho." Ted nodded.

"What's up John?" John sighed "he's meeting my family tomorrow" John said "wow I never thought he would get you to agree to it" John nodded "I don't want o do it Ted they are going to go nuts" John said Ted nodded knowing John was right "I know but he loves you, you have to do this" John nodded "I hate this man I just want to be happy and have fun for once but there is always drama in my life and I cant deal with it anymore" John said.

"look John maybe it wont be as bad as you think maybe they have forgiven him or moved on you'll never know if you never introduce them so just go for it" John nodded "yeah you're right I should go I need to get some sleep" John said and said goodbye to Ted and left for his own room.

He got back to his room and saw that Randy wasn't back yet he got undressed and climbed into bed and fell asleep. He heard the door open a few hours later and Randy stumble in getting undressed Randy climbed into bed naked and started rubbing himself against John. John sighed "not happening Orton so put that thing away" John said Randy groaned and did it he didn't want an argument.

The next day after getting ready they headed over to John's parents house. John was nervous as hell he didn't know what was going to happen. He was scared that his family would react badly and he knew that he might have to chose between his family and his love. They pulled up and got out of the car John took Randy's hand in his own and smiled he then walked in the house.

He walked in and saw all his brothers and his mom and dad sitting there. They all smiled when they saw John but glared when they saw Randy. "What the hell is he doing here?" Matt John's brother asked John sighed "he's my new boyfriend look I know he has done some bad things in the past but he is sorry for them and I hope you can forgive him." John said they sat there speechless. "I want him out of my house John I don't care" Fabo said "dad I love him" John said Randy stood there shocked it was the first time he had heard John say it to him. "You love me?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I have for a while Rand." John said "fine John if you love him we will be civil for your sake" John smiled and nodded and hugged his family.

After hanging around with John's family for a while they left and went back to the hotel. Once there John sat down on the bed. "See I told you everything would be ok?" John smiled "yeah you're right I'm wrong" John said and Randy moved and kissed John softly on the lips slipping his tongue into the warm cavern loving the feeling of John's tongue against him. "you know when I said I loved you I meant it" John said "I know I love you too I want to be with you for life" John smiled and kissed Randy again.

Randy stripped John of his clothes and laid him down on the bed before doing the same. He climbed on top of John and bent down to kiss him he slipped his tongue into John's mouth and started massaging John's tongue with his own. John kissed back passionately. John pulled Randy further into him by the back of his neck both men moaning when their hardened members rubbed against each other. Randy pulled away and went to work on John's neck lightly nipping and licking at the scar and around the shell of John's ear.

John was moaning he had never felt like this Randy was a great lover and Hunter wasn't nearly as good in bed as Randy was. Randy had made his way down to John's nipples and was sucking on them until they were hard nubs. "Oh god." John moaned Randy smiled and worked on the other nipple doing the same thing.

He moved his way down and started licking and nipping at John's hip he gently bit down and started sucking on the hip John was going crazy his hip was one of his most ticklish areas and what Randy was doing was making him crazy. Randy moved down and started to stroke John's member hard and slow strokes. "Oh shit…." John hissed he loved the feeling of Randy's hands on him. Randy smiled and kept stroking John.

Randy smiled and went to the dresser and pulled out some lube John saw it and smiled. Randy poured some lube onto his fingers and circled John's whole. John hissed "please…go slow baby." Randy nodded and slowly entered his finger into John's hole.

John tried to calm his breathing Randy noticed John was freaking out so he leaned up and kissed the hell out of John trying to make John forget about what he was doing with his finger. Randy pulled out his finger and re entered John with two John groaned two didn't feel any better than one it sill hurt. Randy was still kissing him but kissing his neck. He was scissoring his fingers trying to stretch John. He was about to pull out when John arched his back. "Fuck yeah." John moaned as Randy hit his prostate Randy kept lightly grazing over John's prostate and John was enjoying every moment.

John was getting frustrated he wanted more he wanted Randy. "Do it please just fuck me." John said Randy shook his head "not going to fuck you going to make love to you." John smiled Randy lubed up his cock and slowly entered John, John cried out at the entrance it was hurting him more than it did when he was a virgin. "You okay baby? I'll stop." Randy said he was about to pull out when John pulled him towards him making Randy's cock sink further into him. "Don't you dare stop I want this I want you!" John growled Randy nodded and pulled out a little before re entering John.

The pace was slow and John couldn't feel the pleasure yet he needed it harder. "Harder…Rand please Harder." John moaned Randy smirked and thrusted into John harder but kept his slow pace he wanted their first time to last. Randy hit John's sweet spot over and over John was sweating and thrashing around underneath Randy. "Oh fuck so good Rand." John moaned Randy fastened the pace "god John…..you feel so fucking good." John smiled and bucked his hips to meet Randy's thrust making Randy go deeper. "Touch me baby…." John whispered Randy took hold of John's dick and started stroking him.

John was getting close he could feel it in his gut. "Fuuuck Randy!...So close." John said Randy's pace got quicker and harder he was forcefully slamming into John and John loved it. "Gonna cum Babe…" John warned Randy looked down at him and winked "come with me John please I want us to cum at the same time." John nodded three thrusts later: "JOOOOOOHN!" Randy screamed as he filled John up with his cum then, "FUCK RANDYYYY!" John screamed as he came all over his chest and Randy's hand, Randy leaned forward and licked up John's cum from John's chest then collapsed next to his older lover.

"you know John I was thinking about maybe us moving in together I mean we work together and we share rooms together so I was just thinking I mean you don't have to do it but it was just a thought" Randy rambled on and on. John laughed "I think it's a great Idea you know I can't believe we were enemies before I mean we hated each other and now we are in love how weird is that?" John asked "yeah it's weird but we had some great sex when we hated each other didn't we?" John laughed "yeah we did I'm glad we were enemies and now we are in love I love you Orton" Randy smiled "I love you too Cena" John smiled and let Randy cuddle up against him before they fell asleep.

Everything was great they started out at enemies but turned into lovers the way it was supposed to be.

THE END

Please review


End file.
